


Сокровище

by Darthie_M



Category: Tales about Dragons
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: Драконы любят свои Сокровища. Как умеют.





	Сокровище

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка, вариация на тему сюжетов о принцессе, драконе и рыцаре.

В последнее время Дракону не удавалось заняться чем-то, не отвлекаясь, но он не чувствовал недовольства, ведь долгая тишина вызывала больше опасений. Очередной жизненный цикл прочно вошел в стадию "покой нам только снится".  
— Ааааа! — и громкий девчачий рев. Дракон поспешно выскочил из пещеры и полувприпрыжку-полувлет помчался туда, откуда донесся сигнал тревоги. Должно быть, его Сокровище опять рассадило коленку.  
Крохотный человеческий детеныш сидел на тропинке, теребя косичку. Уже не плакал, чему Дракон был очень рад — ни его лапы, ни язык не подходили для того, чтобы вытирать слезы млекопитающим. Зато свернуться вокруг ребенка огромным успокаивающим кольцом-оберегом он мог, что и проделал.  
— Слетай в деревню, позаимствуй какие-нибудь штаны, — печально попросила девочка, косясь на расшитый кружевами подол. — Я ненавижу эти платья. И заодно прихвати свежих булочек, мне надоели кролики и рыба.  
— Конечно, — пообещал Дракон. Как он мог в чем-то отказать? — А тебе точно не нужен доктор? А то я ведь тоже могу — того... прихватить.  
— Да что ты, это всего лишь царапина. Промою в ручье, и все заживет.  
Ну, людям, наверное, лучше знать, как у них все происходит, хотя приглядывать нужно, уж очень они легкомысленные. А вот желание получить одежду, более соответствующую форме тела, вполне понятно. Настолько, что даже странно, что раньше его Сокровища предпочитали эти неудобные балахоны. А булочник оказался сообразительным, давно уже выставляет за дверь корзинку со свежей выпечкой — хватило единственный раз постучать когтем в ставни. Возможно, он даже обижается, если его "откуп" остается нетронутым. И никакого лишнего беспокойства обоим, не то что хозяин книжной лавки в соседнем городе. Зачем этот старый глупец каждый раз устраивает спектакль, драконьим умом не понять, ведь результат тот же самый...  
— Беги промывай, а потом сразу в пещеру. И не высовывайся, пока не вернусь.  
Но девочка медлила и колебалась, задумчиво чертя пальчиком по земле. Что-то не так? Надо попробовать посмотреть поощрительно. Наклонить голову на бок — вот так. И пошире открыть глаза.  
Подействовало.  
— Дракооон? А я красивая?  
— Конечно! Ты же Прекрасная Принцесса.  
Личико исказилось, но неопасно — это у них называется "улыбаться" и соответствует удовольствию. Он знал ее каждую гримаску, каждую пору на носике, все заусенцы на пальчиках и каждый жест, и все это было прекрасно. Но как это соотносится с человеческими идеалами красоты, он не знал, да и знать не хотел, а интуиция у этого ребенка — огого, получше, чем у многих взрослых, коих Дракон повидал на своем веку немало. Но опыт бесчисленных предыдущих циклов пока выручал, и все обходилось.

Дракон задумчиво наблюдал с холма, как его Сокровище сбегает к воде, забавно подпрыгивая и размахивая руками. Сандалии были немного малы, а платье коротковато. Он с грустью отмечал эти признаки роста. Люди такие быстроживущие и недолговечные, даже Сокровища.  
Еще какой-нибудь жалкий десяток лет, и надо будет присматривать Рыцаря.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зимнюю игру 2015 года для команды драконов.


End file.
